Algo que me falta
by birthy
Summary: Ash se da cuenta de que para bien y mal, todo tiene su consecuencia. Recordando el pasado, no puede evitar lamentar sus actos


Ash observaba la vista de la pradera a través de la ventana con una mirada nostálgica. Del joven engreído y con gran energía quedaba muy poco. Jacques lo solía atender, pero fuera de él eran contadas las personas con las cuales solía pasar su tiempo y menos aún quienes lo hacía por simple gusto y no por obligación. Sus días transcurrían en ir a trabajar en una pequeña pastelería para distraerse un poco, y en encerrarse en aquella enorme mansión. Aquello extrañaba a propios y extraños, puesto que el solía odiar estar encerrado en algún lugar, y se la pasaba viajando y metiéndose en problemas. Y la recordó, sin poder evitarlo, a la mujer que siempre había estado a un lado suyo cuidándolo y salvándolo en más de una ocasión. Suspiro con cierta tristeza, siempre le había causado inconvenientes, y sin embargo, pese a sus quejas sobre su actitud, ella siempre había estado apoyándolo.

Tomo la taza al lado suyo, café negro y un tanto amargo. El solía odiarlo, considerando carente de sentido tomar algo que no fuera extremadamente dulce y placentero.

 _-"No todo es dulce en la vida Ash, gracias a lo amargo puedes disfrutar el sabor de un buen pan o de algún postre. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez"_

 _Él había refunfuñado sin hacerle caso mientras sorbía a propósito de su smothie con extra caramelo. Ella suspiro cansada, para después desviar su vista hacia las colinas, mientras el regresaba su atención a aquel aparato electrónico que hacía poco le habían regalado._

Era tonto que hasta después de mucho tiempo, justo cuando ya no la tenía, comenzara a apreciar todas aquellas cosas tan propias de ella, sus modismos, sus regaños cuando la preocupaba, aquellas frases simples que le querían decir más cosas de las que aparentaba, y él en su inmadurez jamás se dio cuenta.

Aún no era capaz de comprender que era lo que había pasado, todo era tan confuso. Recordaba haber huido de la casa Blantoche para unirse a su antecesor Saiki, dejando todo atrás sin pensarlo mucho. Fueron dos años en donde perdió por completo cualquier contacto con la heredera Elisabeth Blantorche, a quien ni siquiera había dicho nada sobre su repentina huida. Supo que ella lo busco, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, que planear, y aquello sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Se topó con ella casi dos años después, en aquel torneo de KOF, donde ella se acero a él, debatiéndose entre sí estaba feliz de volverlo a ver, o enojada por cómo se había comportado, y dolida por como la había tratado.

- _¿Te conozco?- Le había dicho con desinterés, fijando su atención en el acabado de sus uñas._

 _-¡Ash Crimson! ¿Cómo… Como puedes..?- Le había casi gritado con rabia, su cara normalmente blanca había adquirido un tono rojizo._

 _-Siempre eres tan fastidiosa Elisabeth. Debo irme.-_

 _-¡No! Tú no puedes irte. ¿Acaso olvidaste tu misión?- Le retuvo con fuerza del brazo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _-Yo no tengo ninguna misión. Deja de fastidiar.- Él había roto el toque, y se había marchado dejándola parada ahí. No observo como ella reprimió sus lágrimas mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas, o como se inclinaba sobre sus piernas, tapando su boca con su mano, acallando un par de sollozos._

Jamás entendió, hasta mucho después la verdadera pregunta de Betty en aquella ocasión. No le preguntaba por la misión que la familia Blantorche había puesto sobre él, sino por ella. _"¿Acaso me olvidaste?"_ Fue su verdadera pregunta.

No entendía cómo es que paso por alto tantas cosas…. Tal vez cuando ella le llamaba chiquillo tonto, tenía más razón de lo que creía.

Las cosas no habían salido como el planeo. Pensó que sería tan fácil derrotar a Saiki, y ser un héroe, pero al final él lo había terminado controlando. No tenía muchos recuerdos de ese momento, pero tenía la clara imagen de Elisabeth llena de heridas, cansada y con una emoción que jamás había visto en ella. Aún con sus heridas, aun cuando todos habían sido derrotados, ella se siguió levantando, negándose a rendirse. Las puertas estaban tras de sí a medio abrir, o cerrar, ya no lo recordaba, y ella se había lanzado sobre él. Lo único que recordaba después de eso era despertar en un hospital, pero nada más.

Dejo la taza aún lado, para comenzar a vagar por la que era la gran mansión Blantorche, que estaba completamente desierta. Observo las caballerizas, donde ella amaba pasar tiempo y cuidar a cada uno de sus caballos con dedicación. Pasó por la cocina, donde innumerables recuerdos de cumpleaños que ella le había celebrado ocurrieron. La sala, donde aún podía recordarla sentada en algún sillón leyendo, mientras el reposaba en sus piernas, con alguna charla interminable sobre alguna de sus aventuras, mientras recibía suaves caricias sobre su cabello.

Paso por una enorme habitación, que antes hubiera sido el despacho del padre de Elisabeth, y que después de su muerte, fuera ella quien lo ocupara constantemente. Tal vez para sentirse aún cercana a él. Betty había comenzado a cambiar esa habitación muy lentamente, tratando de hacerla un poco más personal.

 _-¿Qué opinas Cher? Tal vez debería quitar ese viejo mueble, papá lo amaba, pero todos los demás lo odiábamos. Incluso mamá intento deshacerse de él más de una vez, pero papá siempre se enteraba. Quizás si… pintara las paredes blancas, como a mamá le gustaban, se vería un poco menos… encerrado._

 _Ash bufó fastidiado, levantando apenas la mirada de su videojuego. -¿No deberías contratar a alguien que sepa lo que hace? ¿Qué no tienes sirvientes para eso?-_

 _Ella se quedó callada, y sin ánimos para decirle nada. Ash estaba demasiado entretenido en su juego para darse cuenta de su cambio de actitud. -¿No vienen tus amigos por ti? Ya es tarde- Murmuró con voz seria, haciendo que el joven saliera de su estado para después salir corriendo, dejándola sola. Ella se dejó caer sobre el sillón, desanimada._

Dejo para el final la antigua recamara de Elisabeth. Era sin duda el lugar que más sentimientos le provocaba, estaba intacto cual ella lo dejo. Estaba esperándola, al igual que él, congelados en el tiempo.

-Perdona por todos los desastres que cause en la casa… ya los estoy arreglando, lo juro. Nadie los notara Cher.- Ash se dejó caer en su cama, hablándole a la nada, mientras cerraba los ojos.-Estaba molesto… desapareciste sin más. Pensé que… si quemaba tu casa tendrías que aparecer nuevamente para detenerme. Una tontería, ¿No?- Su voz tembló, recordando aquel día. No tenía derecho a hacer semejante desplante, a intentar destruir el único lugar que le importaba a Betty… y también a él. Se dio cuenta pronto de su estupidez, e hizo lo posible para apagarlo, pero eso no quito que la estructura hubiera sido dañada. Por suerte solo fue una pequeña parte. Ash sabía que jamás se perdonaría si algo realmente le hubiera pasado a ese lugar. Se había quedado desde aquel día en aquella mansión, como un intruso, pero se dijo que tarde o temprano Elisabeth regresaría y podría disculparse por todas sus tonterías. Pero había pasado un año, y nadie sabía nada de ella.

-Si esta es tu venganza por lo que hice… lo siento, cher, realmente lo siento… estabas… demasiado angustiada por mí, y yo solo…- Ash no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas, que ahogaron su voz. Abrazo una de sus almohadas, intentando percibir el débil aroma que aún quedaba de Elisabeth. Se quedó ahí por largo tiempo, solo abrazando con fuerza la almohada, deseando que fuera Elisabeth en su lugar, consolándolo y diciéndole que todo estaría bien, como solía hacerlo siempre. Su rostro se volvió rojo por las lágrimas, que no dejaron de caer, y pronto su cuerpo temblaba.

 _-"¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto por fin, luego de unos días en que estuvo realmente desorientado y ajeno al mundo._

 _-"Bueno, no lo sé realmente… Elisabeth se volvió loca cuando Saiki se apodero de ti, y fue la única que no se rindió… al final, pudo derrotarlo, supongo, o si no, no estaríamos aquí"-Le contesto Shen, y extrañamente estaba demasiado tranquilo y serio. El hecho que casi todos los participantes terminaran en el hospital tal vez influencio en aquello. O el hecho de que una mujer le ganara indirectamente a él, también calaba en su estado de ánimo._

 _-¿Dónde está?- Shen volvió la cabeza, como buscando hacía los lados._

 _-Qué extraño. Se la pasó metida aquí todo el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente.- Murmuro Shen, y Ash sintió como su corazón se estrujo._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo fue?-_

 _-¿Dos semanas?- Dijo Shen, después de meditarlo por unos segundos.-Eso creo. Es raro, no se separaba de ti, y ahora que despertaste, no está por ningún lado.- Ash sintió como se le oprimía el estómago. Los doctores decían que tenía tres días despierto, aunque él no recordaba nada del primer día. Pero en todo ese tiempo, no había visto a Betty. Quizás se cansó de esperar, o ya no podía seguir aplazando sus obligaciones, pensó. Se dijo que en cuanto se recuperara y pudiera salir de ahí iría a buscarla, debía agradecerle, y quizás… quizás disculparse por su actitud._

 _Paso una larga semana antes de que por fin pudiera escapar del hospital. Pero por más que la busco, parecía como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Nadie sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera Jacques, que se mostraba demasiado inquieto por el hecho._

-Por favor… por favor Cher, regresa… prometo no darte problemas… haré lo que quieras…-hipo en medio de su llanto. –Ordenare mi cuarto… Incluso… cambie el despacho del que siempre hablamos ¿Recuerdas?- Pero lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue el silencio. Ahogo su rostro en aquel almohadón, cansado de la soledad en aquella enorme mansión.- Lo siento Betty… Lo siento…-

 _ **N/A: Hola, buenas noches a todos los que lleguen a leer esta historia. Está un poquito triste y rompe corazones, pero no pude evitarlo. Culpa de escuchar cierta canción después de mucho tiempo y que surgiera esta idea. Es la primera vez que vuelvo a escribir después de encontrar trabajo, la inspiración y el tiempo huyeron de mí. Gracias a quienes están pendiente de lo que escribo y me animan a seguir adelante, aunque tarde mucho en hacerlo. No sé, la idea me dio hasta aquí, y pensé en dejarlo como un oneshot "córtate las venas" Aunque mi novio se queja y dice que no lo puedo dejar así, que Ash tiene que tener una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Yo en lo personal, no sé si intentar escribir algo más, o dejarlo así. Siempre me gusta el romance, pero esta vez quise ponerme en un lado un poquito más dramático, pues aunque Betty adora a Ash, el hizo cosas que la hirieron, y dudo que esas cosas no hubieran repercutido al final en Elisabeth, o en que marcarían un antes y un después. Divago un poco. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Qué les gustaría que pasará? Denme ideas, necesito ideas nuevas. Muchas gracias por su atención y en serio, amaría si me dejaran algún review diciéndome que les parece y que opinan. Nos vemos pronto, espero. Con mucho cariño, Birthy.**_

 _ **Pd: Gracias por todos tus ánimos y tu preocupación Magaly. No sabes cuánto significa para mí**_


End file.
